Cinderella: A Sailor Moon Story
by Sailor Grape
Summary: a retelling of Cinderella, Sailor Moon style
1. Cinderella: A Sailor Moon Story

It's been such a long time since I posted one of my fics! Here is my latest. It is a crossover of sorts into the Fairy Tale world. Enjoy!  
  
  
Disclaimer: The characters and the Cinderella storyline are not mine...  
  
  
  


Cinderella: A Sailor Moon Story  


  
  
Stretching her arms above her head, a young woman tiredly sat up in her bed. She slipped her tiny feet into her fuzzy pink slippers, one of her few luxuries. Standing in front of the mirror, she proceeded to brush her hair with long, sweeping strokes. Her hair was placed into two odangos on either side of her head, the rest falling down past her waist. She changed into a faded blue dress that touched just past her knees.  
  
Checking herself in the mirror, she was satisfied with her appearance. Her clothes might not have been much, but they took nothing away from her beauty. Her golden bangs hid her smooth forehead, cut just high enough to see the soulful eyes that always seemed to sparkle. A button nose centered high cheekbones, and a heart-shaped mouth smiled above a strong chin.  
  
"Usagi, get up and fix breakfast!" a voice screamed from down the hallway.  
  
"So begins another day," she murmured.  
  
  
Emerging from the kitchen with two silver trays, Usagi made her way up the long staircase. Stopping in a doorway, she expertly rested a tray on her hip so she could knock.  
  
"Come in!"  
  
Usagi opened the door. "Ohayo, Rei," she greeted her stepsister, placing a tray on the mahogany desk.  
  
"Where have you been?" Rei snapped. "I've been waiting forever!"  
  
"Gomen nasai, Rei. I'll be faster tomorrow."  
  
"You had better! Now, here is my laundry. I need it done by this afternoon in time for my date tonight." Rei handed Usagi a laundry bag overflowing with clothes.  
  
"Hai, Rei." Usagi exited the room and continued down the hallway, stopping in front of another door. She knocked.  
  
"Come in," a soft voice answered.  
  
Entering the room, Usagi set the other tray on a glass table. "Ohayo, Ami. I brought your breakfast."  
  
"Arigato, Usagi," Ami answered, looking up from her textbook to smile quickly. A quiet girl, Ami was the only person in the house Usagi looked forward to seeing every morning. Her personality was a complete opposite of her sister Rei's, as was her temperament.  
  
"Do you have your laundry?"  
  
"Hai; it's by the table." Ami gestured to the table Usagi was standing by.  
  
She picked up the bag. "I'll start these right away."  
  
"Arigato. And Usagi?"  
  
"Hai?"  
  
"Try not to let Rei-chan get to you.  
  
"Arigato, Ami," Usagi bowed before leaving the room. She stepped carefully down the stairs, Rei's bag in her hands and Ami's bag slung over her shoulder. She trudged into the laundry room, absently shoving the clothes into the washing basin.  
  
Usagi could do her chore in her sleep, she knew them so well. Every day it was the same routine, day in, day out. Never once did she complain, as she knew how lucky she was to have a stepmother that didn't just throw her out onto the streets after her father died of a heart attack ten years before.  
  
Usagi was only eight at the time, and she spent each moment earning her keep in the large house. She never considered the situation odd. Besides, with her stepmother constantly away on social calls, someone had to tend to things.  
  
Grabbing a wicker basket from one the shelves, Usagi threw open the back door and stepped into the sunshine. She decidedly picked one of the many trails to follow, her favorite and current choice being the one that led up to the wishing well at the top of the hill.  
  
She leisurely strolled down the dirt path, plucking flowers from the ground as she walked. By the time she reached the top of the hill, her basket was overflowing with an assortment of brightly colored flowers. She held the basket tightly in her hand as she stepped up to the well.  
  
There it was, the highlight of her days. She always wished for the same thing, a man to love and for them to live happily ever after. With all of her wishing, it was bound to come true!  
  
Usagi checked her pocket, finding it empty. "No coin? I guess I won't be wishing today, dear wishing well," she said sadly, leaning over to stare into the black abyss.  
  
"Here; I have an extra." Someone held out a coin to Usagi.  
  
"Arigato." She took the coin without turning to the person, closing her eyes in concentration. After a minute she released the coin, waiting to her the small piece of metal splash.  
  
She opened her eyes and turned to the person. "Arigato for the-" She stopped in shock. "Coin," she finished.  
  
Staring back at her was a tall man in royal garb.  
  
"Your highness," she murmured, bowing.   
  
"That isn't necessary," Prince Endymion told her hastily, clearing his throat. When she straightened up he continued. "Do you visit the well often?"  
  
"I, um... Well... Hai," she answered meekly.  
  
"One thing we have in common. I make it a point to stop here every day."  
  
"What could a prince possibly have to wish for? Oh, gomen nasai!" she apologized quickly, blushing. "That was rude of me."  
  
"It's all right," he said, chuckling. "You'd be surprised what I have to wish for. I would tell you what, but then it wouldn't come true."  
  
"Right." Usagi stood awkwardly, staring at the ground. "I should go." She spun   
on her heels and started to walk down the hill.  
  
"Matte!" Endymion called after her.  
  
Usagi obeyed. She turned around slowly. "Hai, your highness?"  
  
"What is your name?"  
  
"You want to know my name?" she couldn't hide her surprise. When he just stared at her expectantly she answered, "My name is Usagi."  
  
"Usagi," he repeated, weighing each syllable. "Pretty name."  
  
"Arigato," she blushed harder. "I really must go." She thought a moment, then hurried over and thrust the basket of flowers into his hands. "For the coin," she   
explained, giving him a tiny smile before rushing down the hill.  
  
Endymion looked down at the flowers. 'Who is she?' he wondered.  
  
  
"Where is she?" Rei screamed, stomping around the library.  
  
"Calm down, Rei-chan," Ami murmured, closing the book she was reading and setting it in her lap.  
  
"If I'm not ready for my date time..." she growled.  
  
"Where is everyone?" a voice called from the hallway.  
  
"In the library," Amy answered.  
  
Usagi entered, a goofy smile on her face.  
  
"Where have you been? Tell me!" Rei demanded.  
  
"I was out picking flowers."  
  
"Since this morning? It's already four! And if you were out picking flowers, where are they?" Rei asked suspiciously.  
  
Usagi's eyes flashed with alarm. "They're, um, actually... I gave them to a little girl who fell down by the river. They made her feel better."  
  
"Well, since it was for a good cause, I'll let it slide this time."  
  
"You're so generous, Rei-chan," Ami hid a smile behind her hand.  
  
"Yeah, well, don't expect it to happen often. Usagi, my clothes had better be   
ready for tonight," Rei huffed before flouncing out of the room.  
  
"Ami, you'll never guess who I ran into today!" Usagi breathed, plopping down in the armchair across from Ami.  
  
"It must have been someone special, judging from the smile on your face," Ami observed.  
  
"Oh, it was. I went up to the wishing well again, only I didn't have any coins, so someone gave me one. I made my wish and turned around, and there he was."  
  
"He?"  
  
"Prince Endymion."  
  
"You ran into Prince Endymion?" Ami asked, surprised. "I wonder what he was   
doing all the way out here."  
  
"I don't know. He makes me nervous," she murmured.  
  
"I would imagine he could be intimidating."  
  
"But he was making conversation with me. Me, of all people!"  
  
"What did you do?"  
  
"Naturally I panicked and told him I had to go. But he stopped me and asked my name. Can you believe this, Ami? He thought my name was pretty! That really flustered me, but not enough so that I couldn't give him my basket of flowers before running off."  
  
"The encounter sounds lovely," Ami sighed, leaning back in the chair.  
  
"It was definitely memorable," Usagi agreed.  
  
Both girls jumped when a door slammed down the hallway.  
  
"Was Stepmother getting back today?" Usagi asked.  
  
"I thought she was due in tomorrow," Ami answered slowly.  
  
They made their way cautiously down the hall, stopping in front of a door. They could hear mumbling inside.  
  
"Should we knock?" Usagi whispered.  
  
The door flew open, making them shriek. On the other side stood Usagi's stepmother, Ami and Rei's mother, Beryl.  
  
"You shouldn't lurk in doorways, girls," she clipped, throwing back her head of   
fiery red hair. "What do you want?"  
  
"You're home a day early, Mother," Ami spoke quietly.  
  
"Hai, well those imbeciles I was staying with were just wretched. They had absolutely no class or manners."  
  
"Aren't you exaggerating a bit, Mother?"  
  
"Don't talk back to me, Ami!" her mother snapped. She held a hand to her   
forehead. "Kami, I am so tired! I'm retiring back to my room, girls. Don't disturb me." Beryl slipped back into her oom, slamming the door behind her.  
  
"Wow, that almost spoiled my good mood," Usagi relayed absently.  
  
"Almost?" Ami giggled as the two girls returned to the library.  
  
"Hai, almost. I'm still floating from my encounter!"  
  
'I hope I get to see him again,' she added silently.  
  
  
But the next few days produced no special encounters. There was not been a trace that suggested he had been to the well.  
  
Usagi climbed up the hill, humming a melody her father used to sing to her when she was little. She had long since forgotten the words, if there had ever been any. The same melody played from a golden star locket that adorned her long, graceful neck.  
  
Finally reaching the top, she was not surprised to find the space unoccupied. She sighed. There was no reason to spend her time wondering it he'd show up. "Besides, I have other things to think about," she spoke aloud.  
  
"Anything in particular?" someone asked.  
  
Usagi froze at the voice, that same voice... She whirled around. "It's you!" she gasped, bowing once more before him. "Your highness."  
  
"Onegai, just call me Endymion," he replied, an amused smile forming on his   
lips.  
  
"Oh, I couldn't-"  
  
"I insist!" he interrupted. He gestured to the well. "Have you made a wish yet?"  
  
"Iie, not yet." Usagi fumbled with a coin in her pocket, her trembling finger not able to grasp it. Finally pulling it out, she closed her eyes and tossed the coin into the well. "Are you going to wish for something?"  
  
"There's no need; you're already here."  
  
"Me?" Usagi cried in disbelief, flushing crimson.  
  
"Hai, you," Endymion answered, sitting down on the marble bench. He motioned for her to join him.  
  
Cautiously, Usagi sat down at the other end of the bench.  
  
He laughed. "Scared of me, are you?"  
  
"Iie, of course not," she stuck out her chin defiantly. Turning to hi, she admitted, "Maybe a little."  
  
"There's no need, Usagi. I'm harmless."  
  
'He remembered my name!' Usagi thought in delight. However, she said nothing.  
  
"Do you like to dance?" Endymion asked out of nowhere.  
  
"Dance?" she repeated, confused.  
  
Hai, dance. My mother insists on throwing me a party. She wants me to make more connection, meet more people." He shrugged. "I find the idea a bore, but God forbid Mother ever listen to her own son. Anyway, I would like you to attend."  
  
"Me?" Usagi squeaked.  
  
"You know, you really shock easily. That can't be a safe trait to go through life with." Endymion cast her a sidelong glance. "I trust you will attend?"  
  
"Demo... I hardly know you!"  
  
He sighed. "I won't know a majority of the people there. I may not know you well   
_yet_, but that can easily change." He stood. "Please consider it, at least," he asked of her before disappearing down the hill.  
  
Usagi stared down at the crisp white envelope Endymion had placed on the   
bench. She carefully picked it up, opening it and pulling out a silver card. In flowing script, the invitation conveyed all the information of the next night's party. She clutched the invitation to her chest. 'Did he really ask me to go?' she wondered in amazement.  
  
  
As Usagi entered the house after her walk, she was greeted by Ami.  
  
"Usagi, look at this!" she exclaimed, shoving a tiny silver paper into Usagi's hands.  
  
Her wide eyes rad the invitation with sinking disappointment. How stupid she was to think she was special! The prince had not taken a liking to her, but probably gave her an invitation because he had an extra.  
  
"Usagi, doushita no?" Ami asked with concern.  
  
"Nothing," Usagi whispered. "Nothing at all. Did this come while I was gone?" she inquired, trying to keep a blank expression.  
  
"Hai. It's addressed to the family. We'll have so much fun!"  
  
"Sure, fun," Usagi echoed, feeling her invitation in her jacket pocket. "I can't wait..."  
  
  
"A party!" Beryl clapped her hands together. "Girls, we must look radiant and be on our best behavior," she continued in an authoritative tone.  
  
"Prince Endymion will wan to dance with me all night," Rei gushed. "He won't be able to resist my beauty and charm!"  
  
Ami rolled her eyes. "Good for you, Rei-chan. I wonder who else was invited?"  
  
"Only the most elite people, I assure you," Rei answered snottily.  
  
Usagi was oblivious to the conversation around her. She was still lost in thought over her mysterious invitation.  
  
"Usagi, aren't you excited?" Ami's question snapped her out of her daze.  
  
"Well, I-"  
  
"Actually, Usagi isn't going," Beryl interrupted.  
  
"Nani?" both daughters cried, Ami in disbelief and Rei in jubilation.  
  
"She has too much work to do. Besides, this party doesn't exactly sound like her place."  
  
"Mother, really..." Ami began.  
  
"It's all right," Usagi broke in. "Even if I didn't have chores, I probably wouldn't have gone."  
  
"You see, Ami? She's fine with it," Rei told her sister, who sported a thoughtful frown.  
  
"Really, I'm fine," Usagi stated softly.  
  
"If you're sure..." Ami said doubtfully.  
  
"I am. Now I must go fix dinner." Usagi excused herself and left the room, heading not for the kitchen but her bedroom. She threw herself down on her bed with a troubled sigh.  
  
Endymion's words floated in her head. 'Please consider it...' Maybe he did me for me. Maybe I am special. Oh, but I can't go! Stepmother already said so. Oh, what do I do?  
  
Usagi climbed off her bed and trudged into the kitchen to make dinner, the beginning of a long line of chores to be completed before she could retire back to her bedroom, her sanctuary of peace.  
  
  
The next day came all too quickly for Usagi. She spent the entire morning rushing around washing clothes, airing potential dresses, buying broaches and hair combs and being a fashion consultant to her sisters.  
  
They finally emerged fully dressed. The girls exchanged nervous comments, while Beryl fretted over their appearances one last time. "Time to leave," she told them. "We wouldn't want to be late."  
  
"What kind of impression would that make to the prince?" Rei shuddered.  
  
"Gomen, Usagi. It's too bad you have to miss this," Ami apologized.  
  
"Don't worry about me. You just have fun." She gave her stepsister a brief hug. "I'll see you late!" Usagi called as they left.  
  
After the front door slammed, an empty feeling suddenly overtook Usagi. The house was no longer cheery and inviting, but now held a sense of loneliness.  
  
Not being able to stand the emptiness, Usagi made her way to the backyard. She sat down on a bench in the courtyard and buried her face in her hands, salty tears gliding down her cheeks.  
  
She really did want to go, but she was confined to the house. She would not get to dress up, to eat great foods, to dance, to see the prince... Her weeping sounded steadily through the trees.  
  
"There's no need to cry, Usagi," a gentle voice said.  
  
Usagi's head jerked up. "Who said that?" she asked fearfully.  
  
"Why, I did." A hazy glowing cloud formed in front of Usagi. She watched in amazement as the cloud dissipated and revealed a woman. "Who are you?" she wanted to know.  
  
"Who am I?" the woman laughed. "Why, I am your fairy godmother, of course!" She tossed back her long mane of golden hair, sending it billowing around her pale pink dress.  
  
She held such an aura of beauty and mysticism that Usagi had to believe her. "My fairy godmother?" she choked out.  
  
"Hai. But you can call me Minako. Fairy Godmother makes me sound so old! Now, where in the name of all magic is that girl?" Minako looked around expectantly.  
  
Sure enough, another cloud of sparkles appeared and produced another person.   
However, this one was hunched over and coughing. "I'll never get the hang of this appearing thing," she complained, straightening up.  
  
"How rude you are being, not introducing yourself to our new friend," Minako scolded the girl. "Makoto, this is Usagi. Usagi, I would like you to meet Makoto, my apprentice."  
  
"You have an apprentice?" Usagi glanced curiously at Makoto.  
  
The young girl was brushing off her green dress and adjusting her ponytail of wavy brown hair. "My mother made me do it," Makoto told Usagi, obviously annoyed.  
  
"All you need is more experience," Minako assured her. "Now, we've wasted enough time." She took a seat beside Usagi on the bench. "Why are you crying?" she asked her gently.  
  
"You know my name, yet you don't know why I'm upset?"  
  
"I'm a fairy godmother, not a psychic."  
  
"Right. Gomen. You see, there's this party-"  
  
"Say no more, Usagi," Minako interrupted, standing up. "You want me to bring a party to you, right? No problem!" With a wave of her hand, a magic wand appeared in the air. Minako grabbed the wand. "Now, how did that spell go again?"  
  
"I don't want to throw a party," Usagi insisted. "I just want to go to one."  
  
"Oops, sorry about that." Minako gave an apologetic smile before sitting back down. "Now tell me about this party."  
  
"Well, the party is being thrown in honor of Prince Endymion, and he invited me to go. But my stepmother has me swamped with chores so I can't attend." Usagi sighed sadly.  
  
"I can solve that one. Stand up," she commanded Usagi, who obeyed. "Close your eyes." She raised the wand, and, with a flick of the wrist, a storm of silver glitter surrounded Usagi.  
  
She could feel her body being molded with the shiny sparkles.  
  
"All done!" Minako smiled proudly.  
  
Usagi looked down in disbelief. She was now in a long strapless gown of pale blue satin. Gloves of the same color adorned her hands and touched just below her elbows. Woven into her hair were two crimson roses on either side of her odangos. "Oh, wow," she breathed, twirling around. She pulled up a handful of fabric and gasped as she caught a glimpse of her shoes. Her feet were enclosed in slim-heeled glass slippers that shone when they caught the light.  
  
"You look radiant," Minako beamed. Even Makoto was smiling.  
  
"How can I ever repay you?" Usagi asked, on the verge of shedding tears of gratitude.  
  
"Your happiness is thanks enough. Now, how are you going to get to that ball?"  
  
"Leave it to me," Makoto interrupted. With magic wand in hand, she raised it high above her head and muttered words occasionally.  
  
Both Minako and Usagi watched as a beautiful silver carriage appeared in front of them, complete with driver and footman.  
  
"Not bad, huh?" she winked.  
  
"This is so unbelievable!" Usagi gushed as the footman helped her into the carriage.  
  
"Believe me, it's real." Minako's tone grew serious. "There are some things you should know, though. All this," she gestured to the dress and carriage, "is magic. You must leave the party by midnight."  
  
"I have a curfew?" Usagi sighed in disappointment.  
  
"Magic doesn't last forever, dear. Just make sure you're gone by midnight. Oh, and one other thing."  
  
"Hai?"  
  
"Have fun."  
  
Usagi smiled. "I know I will. Arigato!" she called as the carriage pulled away.  
  
"You did a great job," Minako complimented Makoto.  
  
"Well, I wasn't too sure about this in the beginning, but after seeing how happy we made Usagi I can see that being a fairy godmother wouldn't be so bad."  
  
"That's the spirit!"  
  
Both watched as the carriage grew smaller in the distance.  
  
  
"I want to dance with the prince!" Rei whined to Ami and Beryl.  
  
"Patience, darling. Your turn is coming," Beryl reminded her impatient daughter. I just know he'll take a liking to you."  
  
"Oh, Mother, he's coming this way!" She was practically jumping up and down.  
  
"Calm down! Be more ladylike."  
  
"Good evening, ladies," Endymion bowed before them. "Arigato for attending my party."  
  
"Arigato for inviting us. My daughters and I absolutely adore parties," Beryl gushed.  
  
"I'm happy to be of service." He turned to Rei. "May I have this dance?"  
  
Rei could barely keep from jumping up and down. "Of course." She linked her arm with his as he led her to the dance floor.  
  
Their hands clasped firmly, they joined the rest of the dancers.  
  
"Are you enjoying the party?" he u\inquired conversationally.  
  
"Oh, definitely! It's such an honor to be invited."  
  
"Think nothing of it. I've noticed your sister does not socialize much."  
  
"Ami? She would rather spend all her time with her nose in a book than talk to people." She shook her head in disgust.  
  
"I know how she feels," he replied thoughtfully.  
  
"Me, too!" Rei replied quickly. "I love books. I read all the time."  
  
He only smiled, the entire time wishing the night would be over.  
  
Endymion looked up sharply as the band stopped playing and the couples stopped dancing. 'What's going on?' he wondered.  
  
And then he saw her.  
  
Even from a distance he notices her nervous expression. She slowly descended the tall staircase, holding her head regally.  
  
Endymion was unable to take his eyes off of her. He stepped forward undecidedly, then proceeded to break through the crowd. He left behind a fuming Rei, who was consoled by Beryl.  
  
As Endymion approached she stopped, just reaching the floor.  
  
He stood in front of her. Without a word, he took her hand and led her to the middle of the dance floor, the couples parting for them. The band started p again, and they danced. No words were exchanged; none were needed. Both were lost in each other.  
  
Usagi couldn't believe she was actually at the ball. And if that weren't unbelievable enough, she was dancing with the prince!  
  
Endymion could sense that there was something special about her. She held a familiarity that he couldn't quite put his finger on.  
  
They danced in slow motion, the other people fading into a mass of blurred colors.  
  
As the song came to an end, they were snapped out of their little world.  
"Lets go someplace quiet so we can talk," Endymion suggested as he led her outside to the balcony.  
  
"The view is breathtaking," Usagi sighed.  
  
"It's not half as breathtaking as you," he commented.  
  
She blushed. "No one has said that to me before."  
  
"You're kidding! I would think someone as beautiful as you would be complimented all the time."  
  
"I must be hanging around the wrong people," she murmured.  
  
"Must be," he agreed, stepping closer to her. He took her hand, pressing their palms together, his long fingers curling around the tips of her short fingers.  
  
Usagi stared at their fused palms, her heart racing.  
  
"I usually can't stand these ridiculous parties my mother throws, but your presence has made this one most enjoyable."  
  
"You don't like parties?" Usagi asked incredulously. "But they're so elegant and beautiful and-"  
  
"Boring to no end," Endymion interrupted, sighing. "I take it you don't attend many of those parties. Otherwise you would know how each one brings together the same music, the same food, the same people who converse about nothing to people who don't listen anyway. As a prince, I've attended these balls my entire life. One can only take so much festivity."  
  
"I never realized how businesslike these parties are," Usagi murmured, sinking onto a marble bench.  
  
"Gomen, I ruined the glamour of the party for you," he apologized, sitting beside her.  
  
"Don't apologize. You're entitled to your own opinion. And besides, I'll still carry with me the memory of this ball always. It's a memorable experience. It's not every day I converse with royalty."  
  
"Royalty," he repeated the word with disgust. "I don't see hoe being born of a king and queen makes me royalty. I'd just as soon give it all up."  
  
"What are you saying? You don't like being a prince?"  
  
"To tell you the truth, I would like nothing better than to be normal. For once in my life, I'd like to wake up without knowing what the rest of the day held for me."  
  
"I know what you mean," Usagi muttered. "Every day, day in and day out, my routine is the exact same. I don't mind my life, but sometimes the monotony gets to me. Today was special," she smiled. "I've never been to a ball. Who would have thought I'd be here right now?"  
  
"I, for one, am grateful you are here."  
  
"Really?" Usagi stared at him, surprised.  
  
"Hai. If you weren't here, I'd be stuck inside dancing with more uncoordinated, annoying girls. Also, I enjoy your company. You were the first person who has actually listened to me. I don't know why, but I find it easy to talk to you. I guess that sounds odd, ne?" he grinned sheepishly, looking away.  
  
He turned back when he felt a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Arigato," she told him softly.  
  
"For what?"  
  
"I know it must have been difficult for you to tell me your feelings. I just... Arigato."  
  
"I just vent frustrations. You listen. Talking to you is so familiar, like we've met before. _Have_ we met before?"  
  
Usagi fidgeted nervously. 'Should I tell him who I am? Would he still feel the same way? Or would he cast me off as the ordinary girl he met at the wishing well?'  
  
Her thoughts were interrupted by his answering his own question.  
  
"If I had met you before, I'm sure I would have remembered." When she only smiled in reply, he added, "There's something special about yo. When you entered the ballroom, everyone noticed. You just have that sort of presence."  
  
"Like a magic spell had been cast," Usagi smiled sadly.  
  
"Look at me." Endymion gently cupped her cheek and turned her face to him. "That was all you. It was your radiance, your aura, that awed them. And me."  
  
"And you?"  
  
"Especially me." He moved closer to her. "You're not like those other girls. You're-"  
  
"Different?"  
  
"Special," he corrected. "Wonderful."  
  
"Oh, I'm not-"  
  
"But you are." Endymion's face slowly moved towards hers.  
  
Usagi panicked. She was all too aware of his closeness, of body siting next to hers, of his strong hand still cupping her cheek. She closed her eyes. As his lips brushed softly against hers she sighed, her hands absently clutching his shirt. When he pulled away her eyes flew open.  
  
"Gomen, I don't usually let my emotions get the best of me," he told her, his face slightly flushed. "I just felt I had to do that."  
  
"Who am I to stop your emotions?" Usagi asked softly.  
  
Endymion looked at her, surprised. He smiled briefly, then leaned in for another kiss.  
  
Before their lips could meet, the bells on the clock began to chime.  
  
Usagi jumped back. "What time is it?"  
  
"It's only midnight."  
  
"Midnight?" she screeched, jumping up. "I have to go!"  
  
"Go? Already?"  
  
"Hai, I must. Gomen nasai!" Usagi dashed across the balcony and back into the crowd.  
  
"Don't go!" Endymion rushed after her. He pushed through the crowd, running up the tall staircase and outside to the landing. He paused at the top, seeing her descending the stairs. "Matte!" he called.  
  
Usagi slowed briefly, glancing back at him.  
  
"Onegai! Tell me your name!" he asked of her.  
  
"I really must go!" She turned and continued her escape.  
  
Endymion tore down the stairs, watching in defeat as she disappeared around the corner. "Now I'll never know who she is," he muttered sadly. He hung his head.  
  
A glint of light caught his eye. He knelt down and picked up the object, a tiny glass slipper. He looked up. 'She left a shoe in her haste@ I must find the woman who fits this shoe.'  
  
"Do you hear that?" he called into the darkness. "I will find you."  
  
  
Trudging home in her usual blue dress, Usagi carried with her only the memory of the evening. She reached the house finally, closing the front door behind her and leaning against it. She looked around in wonder. 'The house is... Clean! Demo...' Then it hit her. 'Minako and Makoto. How sweet!'  
  
She sank into the armchair, exhausted from her walk home. Bending down to rub her swollen feet, she discovered that one was still encased in a glass slipper.  
  
"My slipper..." she murmured, carefully slipping it off. "What happened to the other one? I must have lost it when I ran away from the party." Usagi took the slipper to her bedroom, hiding it in her dresser drawer underneath a lace shawl.  
  
'It will be safe there,' she decided, collapsing onto her bed. With the day's events behind her, she instantly fell asleep.


	2. Cinderella: A Sailor Moon Story

Cinderella: A Sailor Moon Story part 2  


  
  
The next morning, Usagi awoke to screaming voices. She yawned tiredly, climbing out of bed and padding over to her dressed. She opened the top drawer to search for her white dress, but her hand closed aroung a cool, hard object instead. She pulled it out, staring in amazement at the glass slipper in her hand.  
  
"It wasn't a dream," she mumbled, dumbfounded.  
  
As the voices grew nearer, she wuickly stuffed the slipper back into her drawer and slammed it shut.  
  
Her bedroom door flew open as Rei entered, followed by Beryl and Ami.  
  
"I just know it will fit me!" she was saying excitedly.  
  
"I'm sure it will, dear," Beryl agreed.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Usagi asked,  
  
"Prince Endymion's mysterious disappearing date," Ami informed her. "Apparently she ran off and left only a slipper behind, so now he's going from house to house to have all the women try it on. The one it fits is his dream woman."  
  
"That would be me!" Rei cried gleefully, running a comb furiously through her long black hair. "I'm the one, _his_ one."  
  
"Uh, Rei, I saw your shoes yesterday, and they were most definitely not glass slippers."  
  
Rei glared at her sister. "Just because I wasn't the one wearing them, it doesn't mean they won't fit me."  
  
"Honestly, Rei! How can you-"  
  
"Now, now, girls," Beryl interrupted. "There's no time to argue if Prince Endymion is comig today. We must get ready for him." She clapped her hands together. "Rei, Ami, put on your best dressed. Usagi, the entire house needs to be spotless."  
  
"Of course." Usagi used this as her excuse to escape the awkward conversation. Grabbing a broom from the hall closet, she began to swep the kitchen floor. 'He's looking for me!' She stopped sweeping as a realization hit her. 'He's not looking for me. He's looking for the woman at the ball last night, the one in the beautiful gown, the one that doesn't exist.'  
  
Tears pooled in her eyes. 'I could never be that woman. I'll always just be me, plain, simple Usag.'  
  
"Usagi, get in here!" Rei screamed from her room.  
  
Quickly wiping the tears from her eyes, Usagi left the kitchen half-heartedly.  
  
  
"I see his carriage!" Rei squealed from her spot in front of the window. "He's on his way here!"  
  
"Remember, girls, to be charming and agreeable," Beryl reminded her two daughters.  
  
"Mother, what about Usagi?" Rei asked, panicking.  
  
"I sent Usagi out to pick fresh flowers for every room in the house," she replied, dismissing the thought with a wave of her hand. "She'll be gone for hours."  
  
"Great idea, Mother!"  
  
Ami only frowned at Beryl disapprovingly, who paid no attention to her reaction.  
  
As a knock on the door sounded, Rei and Beryl exchanged nervous smiles. Beryl opened the door. "Why, Prince Endymion, do come in," she stepped aside and curtseyed as he entered, followed by his royal administrator. One last man entered, holding the glass slipper up on a blue velvet pillow.  
  
"Oh, that's mine!" Rei cried, diving for the slipper. The man holding the pillow threw a look of pure fear at Endymion.  
  
"Rei, calm down!" Beryl told her. "Patience, my dear."  
  
"Do you mind trying on the slipper?" Endymion asked Ami, who shyly shook her head. She sat down in the armchair in front of him. He signaled for the slipper to be brought to him.  
  
Picking up the fragile glass gingerly, Endymion slipped it on Ami's foot.  
  
"The slipper is a bit too big for me," Ami murmured, the slipper barely hanging onto her extended foot. She had just enough time to hand it back to Endymion before Rei pulled her off the chair.  
  
"I know it fits me!" She grabbed the slipper from him and shoved it on her foot. "It-doesn't-fit," she said in disbelief. "My feet must be swollen from dancing last night, she rambled, trying to sound convincing. "Hold on, I'll make it fit." Rei grabbed the slipper with both hands and tried desperately to shove her heel into it.  
  
"Onegai, be careful!" Endymion panicked.  
  
"It fits!" she cried in triumph. Somehow she had managed to cram her foot into the delicate shoe.  
  
"It does?" Endymion stood in shock.  
  
"Of course it..." She paused, her face turning red. "Doesn't! Of course it doesn't! I can't feet my foot!" She pulled with every ounce of strength, trying to pry the shoe off. With one final tug she succeeded, the slipper flying into the air.  
  
Everyone watched the slipper fall in slow motion, each of them cringing as it hit the wooden floor and showered the oom with fine glass shards.  
  
"Kami, what have I done?" Rei whispered, her hand over her mouth.  
  
"That was my only link to her," Endymion said sadly. "I'll never find her now. Come, now we must go." He turned to leave with his two men,  
  
"Gomen nasai, your highness," Rei apologized thickly.  
  
Endymion paused. "I know you did not break it purposefully. Demo... Now I have no leads, no way of finding her." He left, the door quietly closing behind his men.  
  
"Really, Rei, how could you be that clumsy!" Beryl scolded. "The prince will never forget this!"  
  
"I didn't mean to!" Rei ran out of the room in tears.  
  
"I better go check on her." Ami followed her sister.  
  
Beryl just watched them leave, an angry scowl on her face.  
  
  
Usagi sat on the bench at the top of the hill, her elbows propped up on her knees, he chin resting on her hands. A large basket of flowers sat at her feet.  
  
She had been sitting there for an hour, staring at the wishing well with a blank look on her face. Still tired form last night's events, Usagi found it surprising she was awake at all.  
  
'Why didn't I just tell him it was me?' she tormented herself with the question over and over.  
  
Sighing, she closed her eyes. She had a chance to shine, to be with Endymion. Then again, who's to say that the revelation would have ended in happiness? They barely knew each other, as she pointed out to him the other day.  
  
"Why am I thinking about this?" she wondered aloud. "It's all over and done with. I can't change it now."  
  
"I know how you feel."  
  
Usagi's heart stopped, a tiny, hopeful smile forming on her lips. She looked up. "It's kind of frustrating."  
  
"I agree." Endymion replied, sinking onto the bench next to her. "This has not been my day."  
  
"Did something bad happen?"  
  
"Only something that could potentially affect my future. But don't worry, I won't bore you with the details."  
  
"I wouldn't have asked if I didn't care." Usagi touched his shoulder briefly.  
  
He turned to her. "I was so close, Usagi, I could feel it!" he relayed. "I was nearing the end of the list, but somehow it all just fell apart, both literally and figuratively."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"The woman I met at the ball... We were connecting on every level, but she ran off at midnight. All that was left was a glass slipper on the stairs."  
  
Usagi gasped. So that's what happened to the other slipper!  
  
"I decided to find her by finding the woman whose foot fit in the slipper. Unfortunately, the last house I went to saw the last of the only clue I had. The slipper fell and shattered on the floor."  
  
"It did?" Usagi had a troubled looked on her face.  
  
Noticing this, Endymion told her quickly, "I knew you didn't want to be burdened by my trouble."  
  
"Iie, it's all right." She grabbed his hand when he started to get up. He sat back down.  
  
"I just can't believe this is happening," he moaned.  
  
"Was she really that special?" Usagi asked hesitantly.  
  
"Hai, she was. She was sweet, beautiful, caring... And I'll never see her again."  
  
"You don't know that."  
  
"I think I do." He closed his eyes, leaning back against the bench.  
  
"Oh, but you don't."  
  
When Endymion opened his eyes, he thought he was hallucinating.  
  
Usagi held the tiny glass slipper out to him, watching his face intently.  
  
"Am- am I dreaming? Where did you find that?" he wanted to know.  
  
Taking a deep breath she answered, "It's mine."  
  
"Iie, it belongs to..." Endymion stopped. "It was you?" he whispered.  
  
"It was," she confessed, looking down.  
  
He lifted her chin and kissed her unexpectedly. Pulling back, he searched her wide eyes.  
  
"I don't... understand," she murmured.  
  
"Then let me clarify. I knew there was something familiar about you at the ball. I just don't know why I didn't realize that it was you, the only person who understands me, who listens to me, who likes me for me and not my title. You are so wonderful. Iie, I mean it," he knelt down in front of her when she turned away.  
  
"I didn't tell you who I was," she choked out, on the verge of tears.  
  
"I think a part of me knew." He glanced over at the wishing well. "Can I tell you something?" When she didn't answer he continued. "I wanted it to be you."  
  
"Nani?"  
  
He laughed. "Is that so hard to believe? I've been wishing all my life for someone, a person to talk to, laugh with, basically someone to love. And then I met you. You were everything I needed and more."  
  
"If you keep talking like that, I might just fall in love with you," Usagi joked.  
  
"That's what I'm hoping for." Endymion scooped Usagi into his arms and showered her with kisses.  
  
  
"Ungrateful little wretch!" Rei fumed, stomping around the kitchen. She was helping Ami make dinner. "Four days! For four days she's been gone! When she shows up finally, she'll wish she had stayed away."  
  
"You never did like her much," Ami pointed out, buttering the french bread expertly. "And it doesn't kill you to do work either."  
  
"Oh, who asked you?" Rei grumbled.  
  
The girls were startled out of their argument by a knock at the door.  
  
"I'll get it!" Rei ran to the entranceway, followed by a curious Ami. Flinging the door open, Rei's eyes narrowed.  
  
"Usagi, you're back!" Ami clapped her hands together in delight.  
  
"Where the hell have you been?" Rei demanded.  
  
"I know I've been gone for a while, but I have a good reason," Usagi began as Rei pulled her into the house.  
  
"I don't want to hear your excuses!"  
  
"But it's not-"  
  
"What is going on?" Beryl asked in irritation, walking up to the group. "Usagi, you finally bless us with your presence."  
  
"Hai, Stepmother," she answered. "I have some news-"  
  
"Nonsense!" Rei interrupted. "She's just trying to get herself out of trouble!"  
  
"Must you always think the worst of everyone?" Ami accused her sister. "I'm sure her reason is plausible-"  
  
"Sure, take her side over your own blood relative, your _real_ sister."  
  
"That's not what-"  
  
"Girls, stop arguing!" Beryl commanded, being ignored by both daughters.  
  
"I have something to say," Usagi began. She wasn't heard over their arguing. "I have something to-" she soke louder. Growling in frustration she screamed, "Shut up!"  
  
Everyone stopped talking and looked at her.  
  
"Much better. Now, I have something to say."  
  
"Later, tell us later," Beryl clipped impatiently. "Right now you can go fix us some tea."  
  
"And I need my new dress altered," Rei added.  
  
"Iie," Usagi murmured.  
  
"What was that?" Beryl wanted to know.  
  
"I said, I'm not going to do those things."  
  
"Nani?" they stared at her in disbelief.  
  
"I am moving out," she announced in a tone of finality.  
  
"Demo... You can't!" Rei sputtered. "Who's going to do all the chores?"  
  
"You got along fine without me for four days. I think you'll manage," Usagi answered wryly.  
  
"Why are you moving out?" Ami asked.  
  
"I got married."  
  
"Married?" Beryl and Rei screeched together.  
  
"That's wonderful!" Ami enveloped her stepsister in a hug.  
  
"That's preposterous!" Rei exploded. "Who would want to marry her?"  
  
"Rei, you're so rude!"  
  
"My husband is outside waiting for me," Usagi told them. "I told him I just had to pack my belongings really fast-"  
  
Before she could finish her sentence, they rushed out the door to see her   
husband. All three gasped at the man before them.  
  
"Nani? Oh, I get it. It's a joke," Rei chuckled uneasily.  
  
"It's no joke," Usagi corrected from behind. She stepped around them and over to her husband, who took her hand in his.  
  
"Usagi?" Ami wondered, confused.  
  
"Ladies, I would like to introduce you to my wife, my princess, your future queen," Endymion announced grandly, kissing Usagi's hand tenderly.  
  
"Iie, you can't be married," Rei refused to believe. "I was supposed to be queen!"  
  
"Gomen for bursting your bubble, ear, but t will never happen," Usagi smiled sweetly.  
  
"Now wait a minute..." Rei growled.  
  
"I am so happy for both of you!" Ami put in quickly.  
  
"I knew you would be, Ami. That is why we invite you to visit us at the caste whenever your heart desires."  
  
"Arigato for the invitation! I'll visit often."  
  
"What about us?" Beryl gestured to Rei and herself.  
  
"Oh, both of you can have a lovely view of the castle when you pass by in your carriage. We must be on our way now," she turned away from a stupefied Beryl and Rei and a giggling Ami. "I'll send a servant for my things."  
  
She climbed into the silver carriage, followed by Endymion. He paused on the step. Turning back, he bowed to them. He climbed into the carriage, and it drove away.  
  
  
That night as the couple prepared for bed, Usagi sat deep in thought, absently brushing her golden mane.  
  
"There's my beautiful wife," Endymion smiled as he entered the room.  
  
"I like that word," she murmured as he came up and kissed her cheek.  
  
"You'll have an entire lifetime to get used to it." He noticed her distance. "Doushita no?"  
  
"Nani? Oh, I'm just thinking... Was I too hard on my family?"  
  
"They treated you like a slave," he pointed out. "They deserve no kindness from you."  
  
"But they're still family," Usagi argued. She sighed. "I want to make everyone happy."  
  
"I know you do. You have such a big heart. It's not your fault they can't see it."  
  
  
"I guess you're right." She climbed into bed. "It's been such a trying day."  
  
Endymion climbed in next to her. "That it was," he agreed. "But it's over."  
  
"Thank Kami." Settling into his arms she mumbled tiredly, "How did I get so lucky finding you?"  
  
"It wasn't luck. I wished for you."  
  
"Nani?"  
  
"I'd seen you a few times at the wishing well," he confessed. "You were so content by yourself that I didn't want to disturb you. But after seeing you that often, I   
decided that I had to meet you. Best decision I ever made."  
  
"What about proposing?" Usagi asked, her eyes shining.  
  
"That was also a good decision."  
  
"I agree." Usagi pulled him closer and clasped his hands in hers. "Aishiteru, my prince," she murmured sleepily as her eyes slowly closed.  
  
"Aishiteru, my Usa-ko," he returned softly, his lips brushing across her forehead. "Sleep well, fair princess."  
  



End file.
